Lost to Darkness's Temptation
by Razial
Summary: An event in Los Angeles transforms Xander and everything changes, but not exactly for the better.
1. Chapter 1

Lost to Darkness's Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its characters or its connected media. I also do not own Hellsing or anything connected to its characters or its connected media. I also do not own anything else I use in this story which clearly belongs to whoever created it or owns the right to it.

Pairing: Xander/Multiple

Summary: An event in Los Angeles transforms Xander and everything changes, but not exactly for the better.

Notes: Events and characters may be changed depending on how I decide to do this story, so if you notice such changes you can't say you were not warned. Characters will be mostly in cannon and there will be no bashing of anyone.

Also I am changing the turning process for the Hellsing vampires for this story, so If anyone notices it and wants to point it out that it is wrong don't bother I know.

Chapter 1

(Los Angeles, night time)

Alexander Harris walked down the road annoyed and seriously bored as he continued his supposed road trip, sadly his car had broken down and he had not gotten very far. He wondered how the gang was doing back in Sunnydale. He supposed they were enjoying what he had no doubt about was a relaxing summer. The fight against the Mayor had been long and hard and in the end they had managed to kill him and a majority of his minions.

A power vacuum now existed in the town, but he was sure it would be filled again quite soon. Every time they had defeated and killed their enemies they ended up facing a new threat. He decided to head to a local night club he had started visiting in the last week. It had a combination of live bands, good music and he could actually buy some drinks thanks to Willow creating him a forged ID. Her hacker skills were still some of the best he had ever seen, even if she had started to focus more on her magical skills these days than her computer skills.

He was sure she would not be to happy with the way he was using the ID. He was someone unsure that leaving when he had was the best thing he could have done. Angel was supposed to have left for here at the end of the battle with the Mayor, but Buffy had not been willing to do this and convinced him to stay. Giles had admitted he was worried they might not be able to stay away from each other. Cordelia had ended up staying in town as well after she found out she did not have enough money to find a place to live in LA. Her hopes of becoming an actress were on hold at the moment, but she remained determined to try when she did have enough money.

His mind then shifted to the other problem they might face at some point in the future. During the battle with the Mayor, they had met their third Slayer. She was called because of an incident that so resembled Buffy's brief death and she had called herself Faith.

Kendra had been fighting a powerful demon a few months back and lost. She had been strangled and then dropped to the ground. Her heart had stopped beating, but thankfully Mr. Zabuto, her watcher, had come back around from been knocked out and managed to revive her, but again due to being dead for a few moments, it was enough to activate a new slayer.

Sadly Faith had not had the best life, before she was found by her watcher and then seeing her watcher tortured and killed before her eyes had begun a downward spiral for Faith, which had continued even after arriving in Sunnydale and joining them.

In truth the group had as much to do with what happened as Faith and the Mayor did. The Mayor took advantage of Faith's emotional breakdown, brought on by her accidental killing of a human during an intense fight she and Buffy were engaged in. It could have easily gone the other way from what Buffy had said. In the end once that happened Faith fell away from them and their own problems got in the way and allowed it to happen.

She was now in a coma and was not expected to come out of it for some time, if ever. Giles was hopeful that she would recover and they could attempt to mend the broken relationship, as was Buffy. Whilst a lot of bad blood had surfaced during Faith's dark turn with the Mayor, Buffy knew she could have made more of an effort in befriending her, as she had done when Kendra had turned up. Speaking of Kendra she was on her way back to Sunnydale, the Council believed she was needed there more, at least according to Giles.

He happened to agree with that, as the Hellmouth seemed to get more dangerous as the years went on. The Mayor had been the most deadly threat they had come across and he dreaded what would be next.

Finally making it to the club he quickly showed the bouncer his ID and then entered and began heading for the bar. He nodded at two of the waitresses he had come to know from his time here. His relationship with Cordelia and his brief fling with Willow and even his one night stand with Faith had done him a lot of good and made him more confident when he was in front of women. He quickly ordered a beer and moved to a table at the back of the club, where he could see pretty much the whole floor.

If there was one thing he could say from his time in Sunnydale, it was that it had taught him never to put his back to a full room. In one way he found it annoying, but on the other end it had kept him alive so far and so he always wanted to keep an eye on his surroundings. Looking around he soon caught the eye of Indra, a soul eater demon, which he had bumped into two weeks ago. At first he had tried to slay her, but she had quickly informed him she was not a threat. It seemed her species only fed on criminals and evil people. They were mostly neutral in the war and he was quite fine with that. He had learned enough to know that not all demons were evil and wanted to end the world. Most of them were just like human beings. They just wanted to live their lives and be left alone. She had a habit of calling him Hunter, due to his night time activities in Sunnydale and the odd slaying he had done here. She had even taken up training him a little.

She quickly made her way over and they discussed a few things, before she informed him she and her clan were heading for Sunnydale. Now that the Mayor had been removed it was safe for them to go there and try and set up a home. He wished her luck and made a promise to come visit them when he returned home. Once she left he leaned back in his chair and continued to drink his beer.

What he did not know was that he was been watched by a person, which was on the upper level, who had taken an interest in him since seeing him a week ago where he slew two demonic vampires. She had been gathering information on him since then and found out that he was a hunter from Sunnydale, the home of the Hellmouth. He was friend of the Slayer and his name was Xander Harris. He was the one who had made it possible for two Slayers to exist at one time.

According to her contacts he had also faced off Angelus with no weapons in hand and lived, which was an impressive feat. He had aided in slaying many of the most powerful demons and demonic vampires, including the Mayor of Sunnydale, the Master, Trick and Kakistos.

She looked around and noted that his demonic friend had left the club, which was good, as she planned to make Alexander hers. She was Aria, a Nosferatu of Dracula's bloodline. She knew her master was still alive, but now served the Hellsing family in slaying any threats to the world. He went by the name Alucard now and was no longer the night terror he had once been.

She watched as Xander soon caught the attention of a young woman of maybe twenty years of age with shiny black hair down to her neck and inviting brown eyes. Her tight halter top showed an impressive bust and her black skirt came only to her knee's and showed a lot of leg. All in all, a very startling figure and the two seemed to get on very well, as they talked for a while and then danced to a few songs. She could guess where this was going and it seemed she would have two meals tonight if she was lucky, as either sex was good for her.

Xander was enjoying dancing and getting to know Katy. She was a young secretary at a small law firm, which currently was locked in a battle to stave off a takeover by the much larger law firm Wolfram and Hart. From what she had told him, she did not hold a high opinion for this firm and if they did get taken over, she was going to quit, other than that she stated she enjoyed jogging and reading.

He could tell she liked to stay in shape just by looking at her and did his best to keep his eyes on her face, without wandering something she seemed to appreciate, he seemed to connect to Katy on a level he had not done so with any other women he had met in this club so far.

They finished the dance and went back to their table and ordered another round and continued their discussion. This time on former relationships, which showed that both of them were pretty inexperienced in that type of thing, each having only one sexual experience. They moved onto family although Xander stayed away from mentioning anything about this father as much as possible, they also discussed some other things as they downed their beers. Glancing at his watch Xander noted it was getting late and so he decided to call it a night, Katy surprised him by asking to come with him. Looking her in the eye he could tell what was on her mind and it only took him a few seconds to decide what to do, he smiled and after leaving a tip they left the bar.

Aria followed the two easily enough and her enhanced hearing picked up their continued conversation, she was eagerly looking forward to making her move.

Seducing humans was far easier for Nosferatu than demonic vampires, as they had a slight advantage, they first released a pheromone that attracted humans to them and second their hypnotic powers were far more enhanced than the demonic breeds and so they could easily manipulate a human into doing whatever they want.

(Rosenberg house, night time Sunnydale)

Willow Rosenberg lay on her bed and was thinking over things and she was getting concerned about events in Sunnydale. There seemed to be an increase in new vampires and demons, all attempting to become the new master of the Hellmouth. So far they had been able to deal with the newcomers, as they all had one major weakness and that was they were arrogant and overconfident, but all it would take is one smart one to arrive to change that.

Another thing she was concerned about was the renewed closeness she saw between Buffy and Angel, she was not naïve enough to believe it would not lead to the same disaster it had before. She had spoken with Oz, Cordelia and Giles about this and they all agreed, but Buffy assured them she could control herself.

She wished Xander was back home, as he would have some idea on how to go about creating a gap between the two, at least she hoped he would. She had not actually told him just how close the two were getting afraid of how he would react.

They did have some good news in that they had a new ally in the fight. Tara Mcclay a young witch who she had met on her first day of college, from there a few nights later events had taken place that had revealed she too was a witch. Bringing her up to date on exactly what the town was built upon and who they were took some time, but once she had heard everything she had offered her help.

Giles was thankful to have more magical help, something they had been lacking since the death of Jenny Calendar at the hands of Angelus. The one problem she had with Tara was that she was concerned over how Willow used her magic. Tara seemed to believe she needed to learn more control and what annoyed her even more was that Giles had agreed with her.

Another thing that took some time to get used to was what looked like the beginnings of a relationship between Giles and Joyce. It had started when Joyce had begun helping Giles buy the abandoned magic shop and restock and refurbish it, so that he could use it to support himself, as well as a base for their operations. They could no longer use the school, as they had blown it up to kill the Mayor and they had no reason to be in it anymore. Giles had lost the librarian job during the building of a new school, for reasons he had not disclosed to them.

Buffy seemed to have seen it coming due to an event involving Ethan Rayne and the band chocolate Snyder had forced them to sell, which had transformed all the adults into their younger teen selves. She remembered it well and it still creeped her out to see their former hated headmaster so nice and friendly.

As she shifted and tried to get warmer she wondered just when Xander would get back from his trip. He had stated in their last conversation he wanted to spend another week at the least in LA, where he had been stuck thanks to his car breaking down. She and Buffy had a nice laugh over this after all the talk Xander had done about this grand adventure, but in the end she had to admit she felt sorry for him, as he had really looked forward to the trip.

Sighing she rolled over and tried to get to sleep knowing she had a full day of courses tomorrow, as well as helping Buffy move some things for Joyce at the art gallery she owned.

(Los Angeles, night time)

Aria climbed up the back of the hotel Xander was staying at and soon located his room and found him and the girl sharing another drink. They were clearly taking it slowly, which showed the young man had restraint and control of himself, which was pleasing to her as it would be useful once she turned him. Nosferatu vampires were the top of the food chain against all other vampires, bar other Nosferatu vampires and only the highest level demons posed a threat to them. They could be true horrors to the world and most were just that. However some like her master now protected it for various reasons.

She had plans though to take the Hellmouth as her own kingdom, hence her choice to turn Xander who would have all sorts of intelligence she would need to do that. He would also be able to tell her all about the Slayers and their friends. The one thing she knew for certain was the one major threat she would have faced, the Mayor was dead. Killed only months ago and his plans of Ascension and opening the Hellmouth stopped.

Stopping the Hellmouth from being opened was a good thing, as if it was opened every other species on this world would perish, even the Nosferatu. In that she shared her master's goal of safeguarding the world, but only in that regard. Shaking these thoughts from her mind she concentrated back on what was happening inside the hotel room. She smirked as she watched the two inside begin to kiss one another.

It was time to make her move she thought, as she transformed herself into mist and fazed into the room startling the two inside. Xander quickly went for a stake he kept in his bag, whilst Katy just stared in surprise at the sudden appearance of the newcomer.

Xander was just reaching for his stake when the woman's hand grabbed his and forced him around to look her in the eye, as soon as he locked gazes with her, he began to lose focus as an almost irresistible will to relax hit him.

Katy could only watch as her new friend seemed to fall under the sway of the intruder. He became relaxed and calm as they stared at one another, she soon noted a smile grace the woman's face, as he stepped around and moved towards her, making her try and back away only to hit the door which she remembered Xander locking. She soon found herself looking into the inviting eyes of the newcomer and she began to feel light headed and began to lose focus as well.

Xander stood where he had been left, his mind clouded and completely lost in the hypnotic suggestions Aria had implanted.

(Graveyard, night time Sunnydale)

Rupert Giles kept a close eye on Buffy and Angel as they progressed in their patrol. He was growing more and more concerned at the renewed closeness he saw between the two. No matter Buffy's assertions that she could resist Angel he was becoming more and more convinced a repeat of the disaster was on the horizon and Kendra would not arrive for another few days and by then it may be too late.

Kendra had been lucky to survive the last time Angelus had been loose and even more from the demon that had temporarily killed her long enough to call Faith.

Xander if he was here would be going nuts and insisting they do something to stop the two before they did the inevitable and he agreed, something had to be done. But it had to be something that would not alienate Buffy from the group as a whole. Maybe he and Joyce should confront Angel and make him aware of how close he was to repeating his mistake. He stopped suddenly and spun around as he heard something coming up behind him, to no surprise he saw a charging vampire and fired his crossbow and hit it just below the heart and so it did not dust it much to his annoyance.

Buffy quickly somersaulted over him and landed a wicked kick to the vampire head, knocking it flying backwards and into a near by grave. He watched as she quickly grabbed it and flipped it as it tried to get back up and then quickly staked it. He nodded in approval at least pleased to see her skills were still at their best, she seemed much stronger and resilient since the last fight with Faith and the Mayor. They moved on towards the Wilks tomb near the centre of the graveyard where they would finish their patrol. He was going to ensure the two went their separate ways no matter what it took. He felt it best not to give them any opportunities to be alone, as long as he could. He just hoped that when he and Joyce confronted them, Angel would be willing to listen to reason.

"I think we've been out long enough, don't you think?" Buffy finally said as they reached the tomb and looked back at him with a questioning look.

"Yes Buffy, I think we've been out here long enough," Giles agreed. "You need to head home now, as Joyce wants you back home tonight and no arguments," he added, stressing his last point with a glare.

He watched Buffy and Angel exchange annoyed looks before Buffy all but stormed off in the direction of home and by the time Giles turned back to look at Angel, the vampire had already vanished which made him curse.

'I will see Joyce first thing in the morning and decide how to deal with Angel,' he thought before he turned and headed for his car.

(Los Angeles, night time)

Aria smiled as the girl finally fell under her control just like Xander, she had resisted strongly. This pleased her as it showed they would prove to be valued assets once she turned them, but first it was time to have some fun.

Running a finger down Katy's face she smirked as she felt the girl tremble, her probe of both youth's minds had proven enlightening and told her much about them, including names and ages which were close by only one year difference.

She looked around the room and noted a few pictures Xander had brought with him and she looked over his friends taking especial note of the busty brunette who stood next to Xander in one of them. Oh this was going to be very fun she thought, once she had Xander and Katy on her side. Their transformation would ensure their obedience to her through the master childe bond. She turned back to Xander and turned him around and pulled him into a strong kiss which he eagerly returned, thanks to the suggestions she had implanted in his mind, pulling away she pulled Katy to them and kissed her as well, again finding no resistance and so she knew the hypnotic suggestions worked.

She pulled away from them and moved away and then ordered them to strip, before sliding her red silk dress off her shoulders and climbed onto the bed, soon Xander and Katy joined her at her command and they began to explore one another.

Xander kissed his way up Katy's chest and spent a bit of time suckling her breasts and nipples making her moan and groan as she ate Aria out, neither of them could escape the mental commands Aria had programmed into them and so continued doing as they had been ordered. He then entered Katy and quickly picked up a steady pace increasing Katy and Aria's pleasure as they moved in sync, a small part of him deep inside tried to fight what was happening and it knew he was in trouble, but failed to stop himself.

Katy just gave herself over to the pleasure subdued by the commands implanted inside her mind. Aria enjoyed the sensations running through her body from Katy's tongue and felt the rising pressure of an approaching climax.

Xander increased his pace and reached a hand up to play with Aria's breasts making her moan as she finally reached her climax followed a second later by Katy and Xander.

Aria quickly changed places with Katy and plunged herself down on Xander wanting to draw this out a little before she turned them. She quickly found a good pace and watched as Katy mounted Xander's face and allowing him to lick her whilst she leaned over and suckled and bit her breasts. She drew a little blood from Katy, but not much and all it did was make her moan, enjoying the sensations it caused, the pace increased for all of them, until they quickly all reached their climax.

Aria quickly pulled Katy to her and sunk her fangs into her neck and began to feed. The girl only moaned and was still overcome by the sexual emotions they had just enjoyed. Aria used her nail to slice her wrist open and then fed it to Katy, who overcome by the mental commands, began to drink the blood from the wound for a few minutes before she passed out.

Xander saw this and it jolted his brain enough to snap him out of the hypnotic control he had been under and he quickly tried to reach the stake he had under the bed. Aria however quickly intercepted him and again sank her fangs into his neck, but she made sure to lock his hands behind him so he could not struggle. She then placed her bloody palm into his mouth, Xander tried to struggle and resist, but in the end the metal commands came back and he began to drink until he too passed out.

Standing up Aria looked down at her new childes who would take the rest of the night and most of the morning undergoing the changes into Nosferatu. She entered the bathroom and stepped into the shower and enjoyed the hot water. The first stage of her plan had been successful and she had gained more than one childe from this excursion, once the transformation was complete she would head to Sunnydale and from there would plot to take it over.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lost to Darkness's Temptation

Chapter 2

(Summers residence, Sunnydale day time)

Buffy awoke feeling slightly restless due to the night's events as she had wanted to spend time alone with Angel, but Giles and her mother seemed intent on keeping them apart as much as possible. She knew they did not believe her assurances that she could control herself around her former lover. This annoyed her on so many levels, not even Willow trusted her to keep that promise these days and she guessed that she should be grateful that Xander was still away on his road trip. Had he been here she was sure he would be raising arguments left and right as well as trying to kill Angel, his hatred for vampires pushing him onwards.

She could understand they were nervous about events repeating themselves, but she was sure her control would hold. She had learned a lot since Angelus had been freed the first time and she wanted to avoid it happening again, but she had not been willing to let Angel go as he had planned to after killing the Mayor. Getting up she headed for the shower and said a quick morning to her mother as she passed her. She wondered what the day would bring as she heard a knock on the door and she paused as her mother answered it and her hearing picked up Giles' voice.

She frowned and wondered why he had come so early before she shook it off and continued to the shower. She knew the two of them were getting close and could begin a relationship, a notion she was of two minds about if she was honest with herself.

Downstairs Giles watched, as Joyce prepared them both a cup of tea, something he could do with, as he knew this conversation was going to be a tense one. Joyce despised Angel even more than Xander did for the actions he had taken during his stint as Angelus, which included almost killing her before they had found the un-invite spell, which stopped the vampire from entering the Summers' and Rosenberg houses.

"So Rupert, what may I do for you so early in the morning?" Joyce inquired, as she set two hot cups of tea down and then took a seat herself.

"I am afraid I am becoming more and more concerned about Buffy's renewed closeness with Angel," Giles responded, while removing his glasses and giving them a polish. "If we do not put some kind of measure in place, history will repeat itself with devastating results I am sure," he explained. "She has convinced herself she can control herself around him, but I could see it last night so very clearly that she wanted him. It is only a matter of time," he stated.

Joyce rubbed the bridge of her nose, as she knew this very well. It was not a surprise to hear Rupert say all of that, she could tell that he was truly worried about how things would turn out. She glanced upwards, as she heard the shower come on and was relived Buffy would not overhear them for a small while. She took a deep gulp of her tea, before she locked eyes with the man she was coming close to falling in love with.

"What do you suggest we do?" she inquired. "You know Buffy will not head anything we say on this matter and will just repeat that she can control herself around him," she pointed out.

"I know that very well, Joyce," Giles responded in agreement. "Which is why I suggest we confront Angel himself and make him aware of just how close he is to repeating his mistake and asking him to leave for Buffy's own good," he told her his plan.

"And if he will not go?" Joyce asked, recalling her own confrontation with Angel, which had almost gotten rid of him before Buffy had convinced him to stay.

"I will do whatever is necessary to stop Angelus' return and if he will not leave, other options will be discussed," Giles replied. "I am sure once Xander returns he will have some ideas on this matter. Willow has kept the true nature of events here from him, so he does not blow a gasket," he added with a small smile.

"He will not like what has happened that is for sure," Joyce agreed. "He stated before he left that it was a mistake letting Angel remain in Sunnydale and we all knew he was right. I think Buffy knows it as well, but refuses to let him leave due to the pain it will cause her," she explained again, recalling past events. "Very well, we will go once Buffy heads out to college," she said and then leaned back in her seat and continued to drink her cup of tea.

Giles nodded and then did the same. He hoped Angel would be willing to head their concerns and think more of Buffy's future and safety than his own wants and needs. He heard the sound of the shower being switched off and so he knew Buffy would soon join them. He just hoped that if Angel will listen to them. He hoped that Buffy would understand why they did this and that it would not affect the relationship he was building with Joyce.

(Rosenberg house, Sunnydale day time)

Willow quickly got ready for college as Oz waited for her in the kitchen, with her parents so often away on trips it was not bother for him to turn up early to pick her up, so that they could have some alone time. She was hoping to call Xander today and finally inform him of just how close Buffy and Angel had gotten and ask him to come home, so that they could deal with it as a group. She knew he was going to be angry that she had not kept him fully up to date, but she hoped he would keep it together and maybe even have an idea on what they could do to make Buffy aware of the dangers she was tempting with her actions.

Finally she finished her preparations and she headed downstairs. She found Oz where she had left him, on the couch watching TV. He simply smiled at her as she joined him and snuggled up into his side. She and Buffy both had dorms at college, but sometimes they stayed at home every now and then. The dorms were nice, but the people they had to share with were not and could get annoying. Both she and Buffy were hoping to move to a new dorm which they could share, well used to each other they doubted they would get on each others nerves.

"Are you going to be free during lunch?" she asked, as she enjoyed the closeness they shared once more.

Risking it all for her short affair with Xander had been insane, she knew that now but at least she knew what it was like to be with Xander. It was finally out of her system after so many years of secretly fancying him. Oz was someone she loved and she could see a future with him if things continued as they were, she wanted to keep that possibility alive as long as she could if she was lucky.

"I think I will be," Oz replied with a small smile. "Got to meet the band at some point, as we have a gig coming up," he added.

"Where is it this time?" she responded. She knew how much things had picked up for the Dingoes since school had finished, as Devon the lead singer had begun to advertise them on the net.

"Up in LA at one of the smaller night clubs, but Devon is hoping to get one of the bigger ones to sign us up at some point," Oz answered and leant down to her and kissing her for a while, a kiss she eagerly returned.

"Cool, I hope I can go and see it," she quickly replied, before she checked the time and noted it was time to go.

Quickly shutting everything off and locking the door they headed for Oz's van and drove off. Willow watched the passing streets and hoped things would not go insane to soon, as they usually did in Sunnydale.

(Los Angeles, day time)

Xander awoke to silence and looked around the room, which showed him the room was deserted, except for the naked body of Katy who lay next to him. Quickly events came back to him and he snarled in rage as the memories of what had happened to them came back to him and he realized what he had become. What he had been turned into, but something was different, he was still himself. He did not think that as a demonic vampire he would still be who he had been. He still had his soul or whatever it was that made him unique. He had not been replaced by a demon.

He pondered that for a few seconds before he recalled about reading in Giles' books that there where other species of vampires in the world, other than the demonic ones. He remembered how crept out he had been at the time, but now he felt acceptance. He felt many new feelings and emotions including a thirst for blood. That would have scared him yesterday, but now he felt nothing wrong with it. He wanted to feed, but he did everything he could to repress that urge along with the urge to destroy something, he looked back at where Katy lay and noted she was beginning to come round.

He stood up and ignored the fact that he was still naked and looked around for any signs of the vampire who had attacked them. So far he saw no one, but he expected she would return. He would have his revenge then, because if she thought he would bow to her then she was insane. He would not serve any vampire, as long as he lived. Katy's moan made him notice she was sitting up now and trying to stand up. He helped her up and tried to ignore her nude body, as well as the instinctual urges he now felt.

"What happened?" Katy asked, as she finally managed to focus on him.

Her mind was going a mile a minute, as she tried to process the many new feelings and urges she felt. She remembered coming here the night before, having connected to the young man in front of her and wanting to take it to the next level for a night of fun. Then she recalled a woman appearing out of nowhere and doing something that seemed to make her lose focus. Then she recalled having a threesome, a pain in the neck and finally darkness.

She shook her head, as she tried to recall exactly what had happened, but her mind would not focus on it. Then there was the hunger. She felt a hunger for something other than food. She eyed Xander who looked angry, no more than angry, he looked enraged, she wondered if he knew the woman who had attacked them, although she doubted he did. He had looked just as surprised as she did, when the woman appeared as if by magic in his room. She remembered clearly that the woman did, whatever it was she had done to her, to Xander as well, just as he tried to defend them. Finally she shook all the thoughts out of her mind and concentrated on him, he had to know something about what had happened.

"Can you tell me what happened last night and who that woman was?" she asked. She gained his attention and for a minute she was sure she saw a haze of red in his eyes before shrugging it off.

"If I told you what happened, you'd think I was insane," Xander replied in a dead tone, still trying to come to grips with his new status.

"Considering how I feel right now I think I am willing to listen and consider what you have to say," Katy shot back, annoyed at his attempted evasion.

Xander locked eyes with her and seemed to search for something and so she let him look. He seemed to find whatever it was and sighed before he spoke. "I don't know who the woman was as in her name, but I can tell you what she was and why she attacked us," he told her.

Katy kept her eyes locked on his, as he spoke and kept an eye out for any falsehoods or outright lies, but could detect none just a wary tone in his voice.

"She was a vampire of a breed I have not encountered before. She hypnotized us to do what she wanted and once she was done with us she turned us," Xander spat, bitterly waiting for the outcry he was sure was going to come from Katy.

Katy listened and instantly went to yell at him for such a poor lie, but then she caught something in his eyes, something she had missed before and it chilled her to the bone. He believed every word he had spoken to her. Somehow he believed vampires exist and as the memories came back to her, what he had said began to sound plausible, no matter how much she wished she could say otherwise.

"I know how it sounds Katy, believe me I do," Xander continued, as the rebuttal did not come. "I didn't believe it when I first heard it either, but I've seen them for real and fought them. I've also seen my best friend turned and made into a monster before my very own eyes," he informed her, his tone becoming darker and colder. "My home town is infested with the demonic breed of vampires and had we been attacked and turned by one of them, we wouldn't even be having this conversation. We'd be going from room to room and feed on everyone in this hotel," he said with such confidence she felt like she was falling into a deep hole.

Katy wanted to find somewhere to hide from what he was saying, but she knew there was nowhere to go, not if he was telling the truth and looking at him and listening to his words she could find no way to discount his explanation. Then there was the rising thirst she felt and it was getting worse "Why do I feel a hunger for blood?" she demanded.

"It is what vampires eat to survive," Xander answered. "I feel it too, but we have to fight it. Do you hear me? We cannot give in to our base natures," he added, reached out, grabbed her shoulders and gave her a shake so she knew he was serious about this.

A laugh from the side broke them out of the conversation and made them turn to the left, just to find the woman from the night before, standing in the room. At her feet were two unconscious men, who neither of them knew and Xander began to get a bad feeling. He went to attack, but when his eyes met the woman's he froze and he dropped back to his knees. He was weak at the moment due to not having fed.

"Alexander I have given you both a great gift and you will come to accept this. My name is Aria and like me you are now Nosferatu," Aria said with a smile, not surprised to see Xander trying to hold out. "The thirst will win in the end and if you don't feed you die, it is as simple as that," she added, as she flung the two men in front of Xander and Katy who backed off a little.

They stared down at the bodies and began to feel the urge to feed come upon them only this time it was ten times worse than before. It was almost as if they could hear the blood pumping through the two bodies. Xander tried again to strike, but the master sire bond was to strong for him to overcome at this point. He stared at the woman who stood over him and smiled.

Katy tried to keep Xander's words in her head, but the cravings got worse as it was almost like she was another person. Finally she snapped and grabbed one of the men and brought him up, ignoring the protests of Xander who was back handed by Aria. She looked up to find Aria watching and waiting to see what she would do, having the man's neck so close to her was just too much and without really knowing what she as doing she sunk her fangs into the man's neck and began to feed.

Xander could only watch as Katy succumbed to the thirst and he knew he would succumb as well. In fact if he had any hope of breaking Aria's hold on him, he would have to feed. He knew a little about Nosferatu vampires and the more blood they drank the more strength they had and more abilities became unlocked. Finally he could take it no more and quickly grabbed the second man and began to feed and what disturbed him more was that he felt no repulsion at what he was doing. In fact it felt natural and somewhere inside him he felt pleasure at what he was doing. He tried to ignore that feeling, but it remained deep inside him.

Aria watched as her two new childes gave in and began to feed in earnest, she walked over to a nearby chair and sat down and continued to watch. She would have to watch Alexander carefully for the next few days, until the changes had take full effect on him, as for the girl, she was sure Katy would prove to be no problem.

(Hellsing manor London England, same time)

The vampire known as Alucard, also once known as Dracula, was currently training with his childe Seras Victoria in the dungeons of the manor, watched by some of the normal troops employed by Hellsing, as vampires they were not well trusted by the human troops, not that they cared much about what was thought about them. Seras dodged her master's swing and cart wheeled backwards out of his range, before using her powers to ghost behind him. Alucard however, was ready for her attempt and put her flat on her back with a back hand.

He was grinning down at her and about to help her back to her feet when he paused, as something began to impede in his mind. It was not something he had felt for a long while. Somewhere in the world two new Nosferatu had just awakened and they were off his blood line, as the Patriarch of the line he knew when someone joined it through the master childe bond.

This could be problematic if it was one of his few remaining childes who still followed his darker path of his early years. His master would want to know about this and quickly. He quickly turned and headed for Sir Integra's chambers, followed quickly by Seras who knew something was up. He was going over the names of those who still survived from his bloodline, but could not pin it down who had created the two new vampires.

"Master, what is wrong?" Seras' voice brought him back to the here and now and made him focus on her.

"I have sensed two new vampires of my line awaken and we will have to track them down and ensure they are no threat," Alucard responded. "I just wish I knew which of my childes made them," he added, as he continued on his way.

Seras took all of this in and then focused her thoughts on the possible dangers these new vampires might represent. Sir Integra would clearly want them found and if they were a danger destroyed. Even more than that she knew her master would want to see what these new vampires were like and see if he could use them at all. She hoped she would be allowed to go with him, if the mission was approved.

They entered the chambers of Sir Integra to find her going over mission reports from the night before as well as a few supply requests, but she instantly put that aside and listened as Alucard reported his findings.

"Find them Alucard," Sir Integra ordered in no mood for two new dangerous Nosferatu in the world right now and if they also found who had made them, she could be dealt with as well. "If they are a threat deal with them and the one who made them," she added.

"Yes my Master and if they are not a threat?" Alucard inquired.

"Offer them a chance to join us, even if they refuse we can then keep track of them," Sir Integra replied. "Seras you will go with him and aid him. Thankfully right now we are at our strongest and our enemies have been beaten back so it is not necessary to keep both of you here, when you can be doing some good out there," she continued. "Plus even if there is a threat here were I need your help with, you can get back here through your magic quickly enough, so go," she finished, before going back to her reports.

Alucard bowed slightly and then turned and left to prepare for the journey, followed instantly by Seras. He had a general idea where to start looking from the brief contact he had felt.

(Los Angeles, day time)

Xander stared at the wall doing all he could to ignore the bodies of the two now dead men, as best he could. He had failed to stop himself and continued to feed until the man was dead as had Katy. Aria had stated their first meal would usually go like that and they would learn control in time. He tried to shut her voice out and concentrate on finding some way of bringing the vampire down.

He felt stronger than he had been when he had woken up, but still he was no match for Aria. He could feel the bond she had created and she was keeping a close watch on him. He knew if he was to have any hope of freeing himself, he would have to play the loyal servant for now and continue to feed so that his strength and power would increase. He hated it, but it was the only way he could see.

He glanced to the right to where Aria was currently bringing Katy off to an ear splitting climax and knew it was best he start his deception now, so he joined them on the bed. Aria only glanced at him once, before she impaled herself on his cock and started a quick pace before continuing her fun with Katy, who was succumbed by the new sensations and urges she felt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Sunnydale, hideout)

Xander looked around the room they were currently in, wondering yet again if his plan had succeeded. It had been two weeks since his and Katy's turning back in L.A. Since then he had fed and trained and tried to hone his new powers and abilities, so that he could subdue Aria. Katy was also doing the best she could to remain apart from Aria's plans, but it was hard as she still had no idea of what she was involved in now.

Aria had moved them to Sunnydale only last night and she had murdered the couple who had lived in the house they were in. Then she had gone out to find out what was going on in town. She believed she had them both under her control, but Xander refused to obey anyone. He was losing his own battle with his new darker urges. More and more as time went on he found his dreams as well as his waking mind full of dark thoughts and urges, which he did his best to contain, he hoped he could remain strong.

Katy sat in the corner doing her best to ignore the fact that Xander again intended to fight Aria for their freedom, whilst she easily fell under Aria's sway, she did not want to be a monster. This entire nightmare was still hard for her to grasp, finding out vampires and demons existed and the whole war that went on without most people knowing about it, still blew her mind and made her wonder what was truly real anymore.

"Do you really think you can beat her this time?" Katy asked, looking up at him finally. "She almost killed you the last time," she pointed out.

"Yes she did, but she needs me," Xander agreed with a nod. "She wants what I know about my friends," he said with a smile. "I've held off for now in telling her the whole truth and thus until I tell her, she won't kill me," he added, as confidently as he could. "As for if I can beat her, I don't know Katy I really don't, but we are running out of time," he continued. "Every day we get more and more tempted to give into our new nature," he finished and ran a hand through his hair.

"I know," Katy responded. "She has such power over us and every time I fail to resist her, I fear I will never come back to myself and end up a true monster," she admitted.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Xander said with a sigh, as he leaned against the wall. "We just have to do our best to hold out," he told her. "After we are free from her, we can try and find some way of saving ourselves," he stated.

"Do you think that is possible, considering what we are?" Katy inquired, hoping to gain some measure of comfort and hope.

"I have to believe it's possible or we are already doomed," Xander replied with a frown, hating the very possibility.

(Willy's Bar)

Aria strode into the rather worn down demon bar and made sure to check who and what was currently inside, she headed for the bar. She knew Willy was not exactly to be trusted, but he was good for getting solid information on her enemies and potential enemies. As long as the Slayer and her friends did not know she was in Sunnydale she had the element of surprise. Money might keep Willy quiet for a good while.

Sitting down at the bar she ordered a glass of decent blood and then watched things for a while. She soon noted that Willy was getting somewhat uneasy and glancing around she noted why.

At the back of the bar was a large brutish Valrog, a demon most often used as a bodyguard as she recalled. It must have just come in, as she had not seen it when she entered. It might be a useful ally down the road and she would keep it in mind. As time passed she noted quite a lot of demonic vampires inside, but none of them felt old or powerful. This annoyed her, as she wanted competent help. The older a demonic vampire was, the more useful he could be. Of the demons in the bar only two might be useful. She guessed she might have come on a slow night. Signaling Willy to her, she decided to get some information before leaving. It was not wise to leave Xander and Katy alone for long, as she knew they still had some small hope of escaping her.

"Yeah, what you want?" Willy asked, trying not to fidget in the presence of the woman, as there was something about her that made him fear her a lot, most likely the red eyes.

"Information Willy and before you try and tell me I have come to the wrong place, don't bother I know who you are and what you do," Aria responded with a smirk: "I want information on the Slayer and her friends, as well any other demon or vampire of interest in Sunnydale and even any humans," she told him: "If you refuse, I will kill you," she promised.

Willy gulped, as he heard the threat, because he did not hear a single lack of intent in it, which meant she would indeed kill him, if he failed to tell her what she wanted to know.

"Sure anything you want," he replied, filling her glass up again and began talking and hoping she would just leave, once she had what she came for.

(Giles Residence)

Giles watched Buffy, Willow and their new friend Tara Maclay talk about the upcoming patrol. He was wondering when Xander would return. His last call had been a few days ago, but he had not said when he would be back. Giles was getting slightly annoyed at been constantly outnumbered by the girls in the group. He was also quite bored as he had nothing to do since the destruction of Sunnydale High School during the battle with the ascended Mayor.

A new school was just been completed, but he had not been offered his old job of a librarian, not that he thought he might take it, even if it was offered to him. What he wanted and needed was a challenge, but at the moment he did not see one. However he was keeping an eye out for any such opportunity that might give him such a challenge. Looking back at the book he was currently reading he went over how his and Joyce's planned intervention went. He winced as he remembered the argument that had come from it, once Buffy found out what they had done. Angel had been smart enough to listen to what they were saying and had finally decided that it was best he left and so without any word to Buffy, he left that night. Buffy of course quickly suspected them.

Joyce had not even bothered to keep her concerns to herself and lashed out at her daughter for risking everyone's life, just for her own wants and needs. She had told Buffy that she was not willing to ignore the danger her growing attachment to the souled vampire represented, not after the first time. Giles had backed Joyce up and said Angel had clearly realized they had been right. He had left, so that he would no longer tempt Buffy or himself. There had been a lot of screaming and shouting in the two weeks since that event, but finally it seemed Buffy was settling back down.

He and Joyce had both feared she would run or go off in a fruitless search for Angel, but she had not done so. Willow and Cordelia had both admitted they had shared their concerns, much to Buffy's annoyance. Which had only increased as Willow told Buffy to think about how Xander would react, when he got back. In the end the danger of the release of Angelus had been dealt with. He just regretted he had not done the same thing the first time. If he had then maybe, just maybe Jenny would still be with them, as well as many of his victims from that time.

"I think we should start the patrol," Willow said. "It should be late enough for the vamps to be out now," she stated her reason. "Plus the sooner we get out, the sooner we come home," she added with a smile.

Buffy glanced up at the clock in Giles' house and then nodded her head in agreement as she noted that it was ten past eleven. Getting up she only spared Giles a small look before heading out. She had not forgiven him fully yet for driving Angel away, a big part of her knew all of her friends and especially her mother had valid concerns about her attachment with her former boyfriend, but that did nothing to lessen the pain and heartache of his leaving or the betrayal she felt that her mother and watcher had gone behind her back.

"I'll see you when you get back," Giles told them. "I have a few things I need to check up on which may reveal a potential threat," he informed them.

"You do that Giles," Buffy responded half heartedly, not really wanting to face another big bad.

She was sometimes tired of the constant threats they ended up facing, granted she knew she would never escape it as she was a Slayer, but not the only one anymore. Kendra and Faith were both just like her and like her they were chained to the life of constant protector. Faith had tried to break away from that life much like she herself had done, however the dark haired Slayer had lost her way and ended up on the wrong side of the fight.

She was currently in a coma, but if she ever woke up Giles had sworn to aide her as best he could and bring her back into the group. She did not know how to truly feel about that, but she did not think she would be able to accept it easily. Glancing back she eyed their new friend and wondered yet again if Tara was someone they could truly trust, Willow of course was all for it, as Tara was a fellow witch and someone who could aide Willow in her magical studies.

Tara of course noted the cautious look from Buffy, but ignored it as she had gotten used to doing so in the two weeks she had known the group. Getting involved in their activities was still something she was unsure about, but she was forming a great friendship with Willow and she got on well with Giles. Cordelia was kind of hard to befriend, due to her more forceful personality, but she continued to try.

It had been had been pure luck that she had become part of the group. She and Willow, who she had met on their first day of college, had been attacked on the way back to their college dorm by vampires. Both had used their magical abilities to kill them, thus revealing to each other that they were witches. From there on she had been brought back here and filled in on the truth, shocking as it had been she had still offered her help.

Giles watched them go and hoped they did not run into anything to troublesome. Cordelia was at home at the moment with a cold and so could not help and he was going through some books, a contact had sent him, which might predict an upcoming threat.

(Sunnydale Park)

Aria continued to drain the young man she had stumbled upon, it was some geek who had been talking to himself about some sci-fi show. She had stepped out and started a talk using her looks to her advantage. She had learned the young man's name was Warren Mears, but from there he had spiraled off into a rant about sci-fi and so instead of turning him she was just going to drain him dry. The look of shock in his eyes as she grabbed him and turned him around before biting him was amusing. He had struggled for a few moments before giving in.

Her senses suddenly picked up something coming towards her and if she had to guess it felt exactly like the Slayer. She dropped the geek to the ground and jumped high into a nearby tree. Watching she soon saw the Blond haired Slayer walk onto the scene, followed by two others. The two had some power to them and were most likely the two witches Willy had told her helped the Slayer. She smiled, as she saw the look of anger and then sadness sweep over their faces as they checked Warren's pulse and found none. Not a surprise she thought, as she had drained almost every drop of blood from him. He was a nice meal, but she had been searching for someone to turn.

She followed the Slayer for half an hour and took note of how she fought and what spells the two witches used, before heading home. She had a lot to think about due to what Willy had told her. She also had firsthand knowledge of the Slayer, her friends and how they fought now. She would build a plan once she had thought this all over. She knew the Slayer would begin hunting the killer of the geek, but she was confident she would be mistaken for a demonic vampire again, which was giving her a huge advantage over her enemies.

(Sunnydale, Hideout)

Xander pulled the amulet out of his coat and wondered yet again if it would aide him in subduing Aria. He had been searching her things whenever she went out to feed or whatever else it was she did. He had found this hidden in a drawer and he recalled seeing one in Giles' books. If he was right this amulet would allow him to weaken Aria enough for him to beat her and if he could manage it subjugate her. He had read up on Nosferatu and knew if he bit Aria and had enough strength of will and power he could make her serve him. He had not told Katy any of this, as she was still too easily swayed to Aria's side.

He was as ready as he could be to fight Aria again, but he could only hope he would succeed this time. He knew the more time passed the more the chance he would become just like her. Overcome by his new nature and that was something he was doing everything he could to fight. Katy was even further along than he was and so he had to take the risk, all the more for her sake than his own. He suddenly looked up as did Katy. They both sensed Aria was returning. He quickly took a position behind the door whilst Katy scrambled onto the couch.

The door opened and Aria walked right in and quickly took note of where Katy was. She quickly frowned however, when she did not instantly see Xander. About to turn around she felt something slammed into her back that burned into her, managing to glance behind her as she was pushed to the ground she noted what it was that Xander had thrust into her. It was the power drain amulet; she cursed him, but gained enough leverage to kick him away. She was on him a second later and soon they fought around the room kicking and punching for all they could. Katy watched nervously before her gaze was drawn to the amulet.

She had to help no matter what the consequences were, because Xander was losing and badly. Aria was just too strong and more experienced in fighting. Whatever it was that the amulet did, it had to be the key to how Xander believed he would win. She rushed over, grabbed the amulet and then charged Aria who was in the process of beating Xander to the ground with some heavy hits to his face.

She grabbed her from behind and thrust the amulet against the back of her neck. A bright glow surrounded the amulet and Aria began to scream.

Xander pulled himself back up and helped keep Aria in place, as Katy kept the pressure of the amulet pressed against her exposed skin. Xander cursed as he realized why his attempt had failed as he had pushed it against Aria's clothed back.

"Katy, listen to me, we have to bite her and use every bit of strength of will we have to make her serve us. Do you understand?" Xander told her as he noted Aria was weakening.

"I think so," Katy responded. "But how?" she asked.

"If we are strong enough we can subjugate her into following us, instead of us following her, together we have a better shot of it holding," Xander explained as best he could.

"No," Aria shouted, as she heard their plan. "I forbid you to do it. Get this blasted amulet off me and stop this," she ordered.

Xander and Katy both hesitated, feeling the strong mental command Aria's order invoked, but they resisted as best they could. Finally Xander sunk his fangs into Aria's neck and Katy followed his lead a few seconds later, hoping that his plans worked.

Aria could only curse as she felt the mental invasion of not one, but two people. She had to resist as best as she could, but the amulet had done its job well. She was weak and could barely concentrate on what she was doing, she tried to order them to stop, but she found she couldn't speak. She realized she was falling under their combined assault. She had been foolish in not ensuring their complete domination and now she was paying the price, darkness consumed her and she didn't even feel herself drop to the floor.

Xander wiped his mouth clear of the blood and looked down at Aria, hoping this worked because if it did not, he knew when she awoke her revenge would be bad. Maybe she would kill them both.

Katy shivered, as she realized they had gambled everything on this one plan, but at least they had tried, she told herself. If they were consumed by their new nature at least they had tried to hold onto their humanity. That gave her some peace of mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Los Angeles)

Alucard touched down on the top off a very tall building and looked over the night covered city, Seras soon joined him. Their trip had been rather dull, except for a short stopover in San Francisco on their way here. They had helped a trio of witches deal with a demonic vampire cult and their demon allies. The fight had been fast paced and rather enjoyable. The witches had proved themselves stronger than any he had encountered before. Granted it was only on the word of their whitelighter that they had agreed to accept their help in the first place, but it was fun either way.

Sometimes being what they were hampered their efforts to fight alongside other hunters, still they had destroyed the entire cult including their rather deluded leader who thought he could match him in battle. They had had a brief chat with the witches and then departed after exchanging contact information. He had briefed Sir Integra through their mental bond of what had transpired. She had been pleased to hear such a threat had been removed and was also happy to learn that they had found some more allies in the war. She had then ordered them to continue onto L.A with no more delay.

"Do you think we will find them still here, Master?" Seras inquired as she too looked over the city from their vantage point.

"I am doubtful they are still here Seras," Alucard responded. "None of my remaining childes are foolish enough to stay in one place to long, especially after creating not one but two new Nosferatu," he explained his reasoning to his childe. "They know I would sense the new risings and would come to check on them. No they are not here, but they are close," he added as he reached out over the bonds he had with his remaining childes.

"We should do some investigating Master and see if we can find any leads," Seras suggested after a brief silence.

"I agree, we will hit the local bars and especially the local demon bar and see what we can find," Alucard agreed. "We will meet back here in three hours," he continued. "Be careful Seras, none of my remaining childes are to be taken lightly and should I be wrong that they are here, they would be a great threat," he warned here. "The second you find them or are attacked you call for me. Do you understand?" he ordered.

"Yes Master," Seras replied at once with a small nod of her head, knowing that he was very serious about this and it had nothing to do with doubting her own power and skill.

She was still young compared to the other remaining childes of Alucard bloodline. They would have a huge advantage over here in any fight they engaged in. She would do as she was ordered and call for help should she run into them, however her investigative skills told her he was right and they had already left.

Her years in the police force before meeting Alucard and being turned had honed those skills and so she knew exactly what this kind of person would do. They would move on and try and stay under the radar of anyone who might be looking for them.

"I shall start on the north side and work my way in. You take the south side and do the same," Alucard ordered, breaking her train of thought. "Watch your back here Seras. There are many powerful demons and other enemies who may attempt something, should they learn we are here," he said and gave her that as a final warning.

"I will be careful Master," Seras assured him with a smile before she transformed into her bat form and headed south.

Alucard watched her go for a few seconds before doing the same and then he headed north to begin his search. The sooner they began the sooner they would find who they were searching for. He was still very unsure which of his remaining childes was responsible for this situation. Any one of them would be a problem if they followed his more blood thirsty ways.

Maybe he should have kept a closer watch on them, especially since he joined the Hellsing Organization, but back then he'd had other things on his mind and had put such an idea out of his mind.

(Sunnydale, hideout)

Xander looked down at the still unconscious body of Aria and wondered whether he should not just kill her outright. This approach was a long shot and a part of him did not even understand why he was bothering. This vampire bitch had attacked them, basically forced them to have sex with her and then turned them into monsters. They were cursed now. They would have to continually fight the battle to stay in control of their hunger, to be one step ahead of their urges to kill and feed.

"Do you think it worked?" Katy asked, kneeling beside him still very unsure about what they had done. They were risking their lives on this.

"I don't know Katy. It's possible that with the amulet, combined with our own will we managed to subjugate her, but until she wakes up we can't be sure and so we should not let our guard down," he explained. "A part of me would rather just kill her and be done with it," he admitted.

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Katy asked after thinking that over. "I mean especially if it doesn't work. She'll kill us for this defiance and if not you, due to what you know of your friends then me, just to get back at us," she argued. "I don't want to die," she stated.

"A part of us is already dead," Xander responded grimly. "But you have a point, it is a risk," he continued. "Thing is, if it worked she could be a great help to us," he pointed out.

"Do you really want the reminder of what she did to us in your face all the time?" Katy shot back, not liking the idea of letting Aria live. "I think our best chance is we kill her now while we still can. Why should we risk our future, whatever that may be, on the slim chance that we were able to overcome her will and that damn bond, you said, she has with us?" she continued to press her point home.

"I understand how you feel Katy, believe me I do," Xander responded. "But I think considering our circumstances that we might need her to answer questions we might end up having. New powers and abilities will appear as we get stronger and she can train us to use them," he informed her. "As far as I know Nosferatu vampires are rare and we might not find another who can help us and if we did we'd have only a slim chance of winning a fight if it turned hostile," he explained.

Katy considered this new argument and could not fault Xander's logic, but she felt their best bet would be to kill Aria. However if Xander was right, they may find themselves in a situation where they might need her help. It was a hard choice.

"Is there any other way to ensure her loyalty?" she asked finally.

"Maybe," Xander said after considering it. "But we'll have to go out and find a friend of mine, which I met in L.A before all this happened," he told her. "She told me she was heading for Sunnydale just minutes before I met you that night we were turned," he continued.

"I take it we're not talking about a human friend are we?" Katy shot back. "Another vampire?" she inquired doubtfully.

"Not a vampire, a demon," Xander told her with a smile. "Her name is Indra and she is a soul demon, part of a clan who is neutral in the war by the way," he explained. "She has a large knowledge base to fall back on. Maybe she knows of something that we can use to enforce our will on Aria. We have to move quickly. Let's tie her up and go find Indra," he stated.

"Ok, but if she does not know anything I insist that we kill her when we get back and ensure our own survival," Katy said, considering it an even trade.

"Agreed," Xander said with a nod, before going to find some rope.

He hoped Aria would remain unconscious for as long it took them to get back. He really hoped Willy would have the information they would need to track down Indra and her clan. Then it would all depend on what Indra might know or have on hand to use, if anything. Finally finding what he needed, including some wire cable, he quickly began to tie the bitch up in such a way that she would not be able to escape easily, should she wake up before they got back.

"Ok let's go find your friend," Katy said after watching him make sure Aria was secure. "And hope she has what we need, then again if she doesn't and we kill Aria the issue will be moot anyway," she added.

"We'll have to be careful to stay off the radar of my friends until we can either hide what we are from them or at least explain it without them trying to slay us," Xander warned her before heading out into the night, with Katy hot on his heels.

In one of the many graveyards of Sunnydale Buffy walked along with Willow and Tara on their patrol, so far they had encounter three vampires and a Fyral demon, which had been easily put down. Buffy was mostly silent as she was still brooding over the loss of Angel, thanks to her mother and Giles interference, even if she understood why they had done it, it still hurt.

Willow and Tara talked about Xander's eventual return and magic, whilst keeping an eye out for anything trying to sneak up on them. Tara was still getting used to being on patrol like this, but each night she grew in confidence and skill.

"Buffy, are you okay?" Willow asked, noting how down her friend was, even though she knew the source of that pain.

"I will be Wills. I guess what hurts the most is that he left without even saying goodbye," Buffy answered facing her friend. "I would hope that after everything I would have earned that much," she added.

"Most likely he didn't want to tempt fate again," Tara told her, feeling more bold than she usually did when this subject was discussed. "From what I understand the last time you managed to convince him not to go and so I guess this time he decided not to risk it," she continued, hoping Buffy would not get mad at her for speaking.

Buffy stared at Tara for a few moments, considering what she had said and found she could not argue the point. Angel must have not wanted to face her knowing she could talk him into staying again, just like she had last time. Did her mother and watcher think so little of her to believe she would ever risk Angelus getting out again? Couldn't they understand she needed Angel by her side to do her duty?

But no they did not trust her to be able to resist and what was worse, she knew Willow and the others did not trust her either. She was sure when Xander finally returned he would agree with them. She wondered why it was taking so long for Xander to actually come back. He was supposed to have been back last week, but according to him he was going to stay a little longer in L.A. as he had encountered a new friend. Something did not add up to her, but what could she do? She had to stay on the Hellmouth and so she would wait until her friend returned and then she would get the answers out of him.

"You are probably right Tara," she finally said in response and then went back to the patrol only to stop again as Kendra appeared, chasing a vampire who was clearly scared of the second Slayer.

Buffy waited until the vampire ran close to here, completely ignorant of her presence and then jumped and kicked the things legs out from under it. This allowed Kendra to roll and stake the vampire seconds later. Buffy knew better than to steal her sister slayer's mark and so had to make sure she did not do more than bring the thing down.

"Hey Kendra, how is it going?" she asked, as they both stood up.

"This is the forth vampire I have encountered so far," Kendra reported. "They all seem to be running not from me, but from something else. I just have not found what it is they are so afraid of, if it is not us," she explained, looking confused and somewhat frustrated.

"That's strange," Buffy responded and now she thought about it two of the vamps she had staked had not exactly been hard to stake, almost as if they were distracted. "Something is wrong, maybe there is something new in town we don't know about yet and the vamps are scared of it," she suggested.

"Giles did say he was looking into some possible new threat before we left tonight, remember?" Willow reminded her friend, beginning to feel as if the usual danger was about to descend on them.

"Then I suggest we head to Mr. Giles' house and discuss this with him," Kendra stated. "If there is a new threat, either already here or on its way, we need to know," she added.

"I suppose so," Buffy said with a sigh and then turned and began to lead the group out of the graveyard, with Kendra bringing up the rear.

Buffy liked the fact that she had her sister slayer on the Hellmouth to help out. It made things a lot easier and almost made up for the fact that Angel had left for good. She wondered what would happen should Faith ever wake up from her coma. What would the Hellmouth be like with three Slayers active to keep it closed?

(Los Angeles)

Alucard stepped into the demon bar, looked around and almost shuddered as he noted a demon on stage singing a rather tuneless version of 'I'd do anything for love,' he wished he could just put a bullet through the thing and save everyone's ear drums, but he knew the rules of this place and that meant no violence. He soon noted a green skinned demon at the bar, which seemed to be in charge and headed for him, hopefully he might have some useful information.

"Well well, we don't usually get your kind in here," Lorne said, as he noted the approaching figure. "And yet this is the second Nosferatu I have seen in three weeks," he added.

"Excellent," Alucard said in response as it confirmed that he might have come to the right place. "I am searching for one of my kind who was in the city three weeks back. She could be a great threat and I need to find her and ensure that she does no harm," he explained. "I need to know where she is," he stated.

"And you would be?" Lorne inquired, feeling he should know the vampire in front of him.

"I am Alucard of the Hellsing Organization," Alucard introduced himself and could not stop a pleasing smile appear on his face as the Host paled at this information.

"I see," Lorne said and did his best not to stutter in front of the great vampire king himself. "Last I heard your friend was heading for the Hellmouth. She was trying to get information on the Slayer who guards it and her friends," he continued. "And if I remember right one of those friends was in the city at that time," he added.

"I see," Alucard responded and began to suspect exactly what this wayward childe of his was up to and it was not good news. "Do you know which of the Slayer's group was here?" he asked.

"Yes, he came in twice during his stay," Lorne answered. "It was Alexander Harris the so called white knight," he continued. "He made friends with a soul hunter demon who brought him here for a drink. I tried to get him on stage, but he refused," he remembered.

"Thank you for your help," Alucard replied before he turned and exited the demon bar. He quickly exploded into his bat form to head for the meeting place whilst sending out a recall message to Seras to meet him there.

If this childe of his had turned one of the Slayer's friends, then it left him with only two reasons to suspect and both of them were bad. The first was she wanted to kill the Slayer and her friends, which would leave the Hellmouth unguarded. This was no acceptable, as even at his worst he would never consider opening the Hellmouth and letting out the greater demons, it was madness to even consider it.

The second idea was she wished to take over Sunnydale itself and planned to turn the Slayer and her friends to aide her, again this was unacceptable as turning a Slayer always resulted in an insane vampire or at least it did for demonic vampires. He did not know what would happen if a Slayer was turned by one of his kind and he had no real wish to find out either. He could already guess what his master's response to all this would be and so intended to head for Sunnydale as soon as possible and stop his childe before it was too late.

(Sunnydale)

Xander and Katy walked into Willy's side by side and quickly noted that it was only half full. They noted a couple of demonic vampires and a range of demons all sitting around drinking and talking. At one particular table they were playing poker. They almost feared finding out what they used for currency. They knew some demons used cats and others well they liked to use body parts from humans. They noted Willy at the bar and quickly headed over.

"Hey Willy, long time no see," Xander said with a grin as Willy turned and noted their red irises and paled.

"Ah shit kid, she got you," Willy responded with surprise, wondering what the Slayer would say when she found out her friend had been turned into a Nosferatu vampire. "Should have guessed there was more to her when she came in before," he added.

"Calm down Willy. I am still the same guy I was before, thankfully," Xander told the bartender. "Same deal as before, I need information and I'll pay," he said.

Of course Buffy had never known about the deal he had made with Willy during her absence after running away from Sunnydale once she killed Angel during the Acathala incident. It had helped them deal with some serious problems and even a few he had dealt with on his own.

"Ok kid, what you need?" Willy asked deciding it was worth the risk especially if he got paid.

"I need to find a clan of Soul Eaters who came to Sunnydale a couple of weeks ago," Xander told him. "I need to know where they are and quickly," he added.

"Sure thing kid, I get a couple of them in here now and again," Willy said as he did indeed know where the clan was and that would be something he usually kept to himself, as he did not want them to suck his soul out. "They have a cave system over on Westwood, south side of the graveyard," he informed them. "It's warded as far as I know, but if you know them then I guess they should let you through," he added.

"Thanks Willy," Xander said with a thankful smile and quickly handed over the money, before turning around again and stared to leave before pausing. "Oh and Willy if Buffy and the others pay a visit, you did not see us and have no idea where we are," he stated, handing over a bit more money to ensure his silence. "I am not ready for them to know what has happened to me yet," he admitted.

"I understand kid," Willy relented after thinking it over and considering the kid treated him better than the Slayer did when she came for information, he guessed he owed him this. "I won't tell her anything I promise," he told him.

"Thanks Willy, see you around," Xander replied with a nod of his head and then exited the bar with Katy.

"He was helpful," Katy observed as they headed for Westwood Graveyard. "More so than I thought he would," she mused.

"Willy is a good guy to go to when you need information fast," Xander explained. "Considering how many demons and vamps he serves this should come as no surprise. Buffy however tends to wail on him when she needs info and it usually takes longer that way," he continued with a smile. "My way is quicker and whilst she would say it is wrong, I don't really care. Willy's serves as a way of keeping some vamps and demons off the street and so spare some poor soul a horrible death," he finished.

"I see," Katy responded as she took all of that in. "Can't you convince her not to beat him up?" she inquired.

"Tried to before, however she has a habit of ignoring things she does not want to hear," Xander replied with a shake of his head.

"Do you think he will keep his promise about not telling them what has happened to you?" Katy asked, not wanting to have any more problems at the moment.

"He should, Willy is not stupid no matter what some might say about him," Xander answered after thinking it through. "He knows if he betrays me I will be back to thank him," he stressed this so Katy knew he was serious.

"What will you do about your friends?" Katy finally asked the real question she wanted too.

"I don't know Katy, I really don't," Xander said with a sad shake of his head unable to answer that at the moment.

He just hoped Buffy would not try and slay him at first sight once she knew the truth of what had happened to him in L.A. He also did not want her to come after Katy either, who was far more innocent in this than he was. He had at least known the truth of the world, sadly Katy had not and he believed she had only been turned due to being with him at the time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Giles Residence)

Giles listened as Buffy and Kendra explained what they had encountered during their patrols tonight, it sounded rather strange and yet he did not doubt the truth of either account given to him. Someone or something was out there and it was dangerous enough to scare vampires so much that they did not even pay attention when being attacked by the Slayers.

It had to be a demon of some kind he believed, but he had no idea just what kind it could be. There were so many different types that the possibilities were endless. A small part of him considered other possibilities, but these were few and far between. He got up and began to look through some of his books.

"This could take some time unless we can get some clue as to what we are looking for," he told them glancing back. "I suggest you head out again as a group and see what you can find. Maybe questioning a few vampires before you stake them," he instructed. "However do not under any circumstances attack this thing, if you do find it. Report back and we can then construct a plan to bring it down," he ordered firmly.

"Ok Giles," Buffy nodded in agreement, her problems with him put aside for now until they had dealt with this particular puzzle. "We'll do as you say, let's go guys and keep your eyes peeled for anything strange," she told them, as she headed out the door with Kendra hot on her heels.

Willow and Tara quickly followed after saying a quick goodbye to Giles. As they walked away from Giles' house Willow wished Oz was with them tonight, but he was busy with the band and Cordelia had decided to stay in tonight, not that she minded the older girl's absence. Whilst they were friends of a sort, there still remained some slight animosity from the year before and the fluke business.

"Do you think we'll find anything?" Tara inquired, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"I'm not sure, it depends what we might end up facing," Willow responded after thinking it over. "Demons are not easy to predict," she told her fellow witch.

"I suppose not," Tara said, slightly uneasy even though she knew her family's claims that she would become a demon were false, she could not help being uneasy when discussing demons with her friends.

She remembered all to well overhearing the conversation of her father, brother and cousins. They discussed ensuring she remained their servant as they had her mother before them. She had packed a few things, including her mother's spell books and fled. She had eventually turned up in Sunnydale as far away from home as she could get and hopefully she would remain hidden from her family. She was sure they would be searching for her, and if they found her... she shuddered at what they might do to her in revenge for running away.

"Don't worry Tara. I'm sure Buffy and Kendra can handle whatever it is we are looking for," Willow said, mistaking Tara's silence for fear.

"Yeah I am sure they can," Tara responded before focusing on the task at hand.

(Sunnydale)

Across Sunnydale in Westwood cemetery Xander and Katy headed towards the location Willy had given them. Xander hoped Indra would be okay with his new status and would be helpful. Finally they reached the boundary of the wards that protected the enclave. He took a deep breath before entering the caves, with Katy close behind.

He was immediately stopped by two soul eaters on guard duty, one of them demanded to know why he was there and he simply asked to see Indra. He ignored the guards unsure looks, before finally they were pushed along deeper into the caves. He could tell Katy was not comfortable with the situation and so grabbed her hand and tried to keep her calm. Finally they entered a large cave where Indra and her mate Oliver sat talking with a few others of their fellow demons. She quickly took note of his presence and moved to greet him.

"What in the hell happened to you, Hunter?" Indra asked, at once taking note of his red irises and those of his friend.

"We were attacked by a Nosferatu that night we met in L.A, before you and the clan left for Sunnydale," Xander answered. "She turned us, hoping to use me against my friends and take over the Hellmouth. I had to make her think she had broken me and then tonight we overpowered her and we hope you might know of a way we can keep her under our control," he explained the circumstances of their predicament.

"You would do better to kill her," Oliver spoke up, while he still sat where he had been when they entered. "No matter what method you use to control her, she will break free in time," he informed them. "Nosferatu are legendary for their resilience and resistance to magic," he warned.

"He's right Hunter. Your best bet is to remove the threat she poses to you and your friend," Indra agreed. "Whilst I know of a few things that might aide you, it would not be worth the effort, as she will break free and then she will most likely kill you and then come after us for aiding you," she continued. "And not matter our friendship, I do not want to bring the wrath of a Nosferatu down on my clan," she stated with a frown.

"I told you killing her would be the best option," Katy couldn't help but speak up after hearing what the demons had told them.

"Maybe so Katy, but it was still worth checking as I said, just in case we ran into something we needed her knowledge on our kind for," Xander responded with a shake of his head. "Not a lot is known about Nosferatu and there is a reason for it. Our survival and continued hold on who we are may depend on knowing exactly what we are and what we face in the coming years as we grow," he explained.

"You are wise to realize how hard it will be to control the urges you will feel as you grow," Oliver said with a respectful look, before finally standing up and moving to Indra's side. "I once met a Nosferatu who like you tried to hold onto his humanity. However he failed and ended up slaughtering an entire town, before he was put down by another of his kind," he told them. "If the one who killed him still lives then fear falling pray to your new instincts, as he will track you down and kill you," he warned them grimly.

"Did this Nosferatu have a name?" Katy inquired fearfully, not liking the sound of this.

"He is the first of all Nosferatu," Oliver answered with a smile. "His name is Alucard or if you prefer Vlad Tepes," he continued.

"Holy shit," Xander gasped, feeling as if he was hit with a club. "He actually exists?" he asked.

"Yes he does," Indra confirmed. "He hunts dangerous demons and vampires for the Hellsing Organization and has done so for a long time," she informed them. "If he is aware of your creation then he may already be looking for you. I suggest you quickly take care of the one who turned you and then prepare to meet him, for I doubt you will be able to stay under his radar for long," she suggested.

"Thanks for the warning. Let's hope we don't look dangerous to him," Xander responded before turning to leave. "I'll see you around Indra, Oliver," he said with a nod of his head before walking off with Katy and the guards following them.

"Goodbye Hunter. I'm sure we will meet again," Indra replied with a grin, before pulling Oliver back to their chairs. "I wish them luck," she said turning to her mate.

"He is strong willed and so is the girl to have held on to their humanity this long without help," Oliver assured her. "I am sure they will overcome their new nature and if not, then Alucard will track them down and dispose of them before they become a threat," he added with a sad shake of his head.

Indra nodded and then curled up into his side and wondered if Sunnydale would remain a safe haven for their clan, now that Nosferatu were turning up, even given the fact that one was a friend, they were dangerous.

(Sunnydale, Town Limits)

Alucard and Seras appeared out of their bat forms and looked at the town to which they had traced the two new Nosferatu. It seemed quiet enough, but they knew that was deceptive as this was the home of the Hellmouth. Alucard looked across the town and could almost feel the supernatural aura that surrounded it. It was a dark forbidding feeling.

"Be on your guard Seras, as all manors of evil will be loose in this town," he warned his fledgling as he checked his weapons.

"I understand Master, should we split up?" Seras inquired, sweeping back some of her blond hair that got into her eyes.

"No, we stick together," Alucard decided. "Whilst we could cover more ground by splitting up, I do not want to take the chance of us being ambushed by whatever my wayward childe has set up," he explained at the look of curiosity in Seras's eyes at his choice. "And considering what else lurks here, we are best served being a team. We will locate our prey as quickly as we can no matter what," he concluded.

"And if something gets in our way, Master?" Seras asked as she checked her own weapons, knowing they would encounter some dangerous demons as this was the Hellmouth, a home to many dangerous creatures.

"Then we will dispatch them and make them sorry they even tried," Alucard spat in reply. "Let us be off," he added and then led her into the town.

(Sunnydale, Hideout)

Aria awoke groggy and tired, but her eyes spat fire as she recalled the humiliating attack she had undergone at the hands of her fledglings. She cursed as she realized how close she had come to being overcome by them and made into their servant. She snarled and wanted revenge, but she knew she was still weak from the attack and would be no match for them. She had to escape and recover.

Finding herself tied she used what strength she had left to break through the wire and quickly fled out of the house. She swore she would see Alexander and Katy dead, but only after she had made them suffer for their rebellion. Then she would go on to kill the Slayer and her friends and finally take her place as queen of the Hellmouth, just as she vanished into the night Xander and Katy returned.

Entering the hideout they were shocked to find Aria missing. Xander cursed, whilst Katy got a worried look on her face. She almost turned to start an argument before thinking better of it. She understood why he had hesitated to kill Aria and thus let it go. However she knew that hesitation had now allowed their sire to escape, which meant she would come for revenge she was sure.

"What do we do?" she inquired.

"We're going to move to a new hideout and then we are going to plan how to let my friends know what is going on," Xander answered. "We've got to kill her and we will need their help," he added.

"That's not going to be easy, is it?" Katy inquired. "I mean not just killing Aria, but convincing your friends that we are no threat and to help us?" she added with a frown.

"No it won't," Xander agreed. "But we have to do it, we cannot let Aria gain control of the Hellmouth," he told her, his eyes showed the horror of even thinking of that event.

"I agree," a new voice said from behind them causing them both to spin around in shock to find two people standing behind them.

It only took them a few seconds to realize that both of them were Nosferatu, just like them. The young woman was, in Xander's opinion, hot with longish blond hair and a body to die for and eyes that seemed innocent to him. The man however screamed danger in every sense of the word. He was tall with a blood red trench coat and red tinted glasses in front of his eyes.

"Xander, is that who I think it is?" Katy asked, doing her best not to quake in fear.

"I think it is," Xander replied. "You are Alucard?" he asked.

"I am indeed, so you know of me?" Alucard inquired as he looked the two over, inspecting them and taking their measure.

"We were just warned about you from a friend of mine. He said you would kill us if we were dangerous," Xander told him, wanting to back off, but found he could not move.

"Your friend is correct. Had you been a danger I would destroy you as my Master has commanded," Alucard responded. "However it seems you are still in control Alexander Harris," he continued.

"You know who I am then?" Xander couldn't help but ask.

"We in the Hellsing Organization know all about the Slayer and her friends who keep the Hellmouth shut. When I was dispatched after my wayward child after she created you two, I was dismayed to discover one of those turned was you," Alucard stated. "Your efforts are known, even those you have hidden from your friends. I had hoped you would be strong enough to hold onto yourself," he added.

"Barely, we have to make her think she had broken us and we had to feed to grow stronger," Xander admitted grimly, his eyes betraying how much he hated to have done it. "We tried to overcome her will, we should have killed her, but I thought we might need her later on as we grew in power," he explained. "She has escaped and so leaving her a danger due to my mistake," he spat angry at himself.

"We all make mistakes Alexander," Seras spoke up. "You were thinking ahead, it is not easy being a Nosferatu and having someone to guide you is helpful," she informed them. "It is just a shame your sire was evil and had no real interest in you and as for the people you fed on while pretending to be under her command is a terrible crime, but I know you only did what you needed to beat her," she stated. "She was far more powerful than you and you did what you had too to survive and overcome her," she finished.

"I agree, you had no choice if you wanted to beat Aria," Alucard said in agreement. "She is one of my oldest childes still alive. She could kill you both easily and that you managed to put her down in your attack is in all honesty surprising," he admitted. "That your attempts to overcome her will failed and only weakened her shows this. She will be back to avenge herself on you," he warned. "That of course gives us plenty of chances to dispatch her," he said with a grin, which seemed slightly crazed to Xander and Katy.

"We only won thanks to this magical amulet she had that strips people of their power," Xander told them, as he held up the amulet. "We were lucky in the end, I guess," he added with a shake of his head.

"Indeed, now I suggest we leave this place and find somewhere else to set up a base of operations so we can sleep and then plan to deal with Aria," Alucard said before turning and walking out of the house.

Xander and Katy quickly followed as they could tell by the tone of his voice that the suggestion had been an order and they were in no place to argue.

Seras followed keeping an eye out for the renegade Nosferatu just in case she was still close.

(Giles Residence)

Giles looked up as Buffy, Kendra, Willow and Tara finally returned and noted how annoyed they looked. He guessed they had not found anything yet. He waited for them to sit down and get comfortable and then he put down the book he was reading and focused on them.

"Any luck?" he inquired.

"We found nothing Giles, at least we saw nothing," Buffy said tired and wanting to go to bed. "However we did run into a lone vampire and it told us that there was a group of soldiers hunting them, that they were capturing demons and vampires for reasons it would not say," she added.

"Whoever these soldiers are, they clearly have made an impact on the vampires. The question is how?" Willow put in.

"Another question is how did we not know about them before?" Tara said. "I mean you would think we would have seen evidence of them before now," she added, a frown marring her features.

"Good point Tara," Buffy agreed. "How come we didn't know Giles?" she asked her watcher.

"They are clearly staying in the shadows, which makes me uneasy as it gives me the impression they know about us," Giles answered darkly, not liking any of this.

"If they know about us Mr. Giles then why have they not approached us yet?" Kendra inquired somewhat confused.

"I don't know Kendra, but it is possible they are keeping tabs on us to see what kind of threat we are or maybe they are scouting us, before asking us to help them," Giles suggested. "Either way I suggest we all keep a close eye out for them. They could be a great danger," he warned them. "Now I suggest you head home and have a good night's sleep. We'll pick this up tomorrow," he added.

Watching them leave Giles sighed and hoped these soldiers, whoever they were, might actually be potential allies and not a threat as he suspected they might be. He wondered if he should call the council and alert them to this problem. Even if they no longer worked for the council he knew they could still be helpful. In the end he decided to sleep on the matter.


End file.
